


Lights, Camera, action

by FebruaryTheSeventh



Series: Lights, Camera, Action [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, If you can think of any other tags please tell me 'cause I can't think of any right now, LCA, M/M, Slash, Very very very mild Character death but all is pre-story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryTheSeventh/pseuds/FebruaryTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, a nobody with a passion for acting somehow manages to catch his big break. A main part, co starring beside none other than Dean Winchester, main character in TV series 'The Fallen', but does Dean have more secrets than he'd like to let on? If that wasn't enough trouble, the two of them find themselves battling their growing feelings for each other. Will it all work out...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'The Fallen'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I must warn you this is not beta'd (though I am looking for one). Also, I'm British so sorry for any mistakes about America and/or Canada (I did look up travel times and did  
> maths and I just don't do maths ;_;)  
> One more thing - I am not sure exactly how many chapters this will be, but it will be part of a series!
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoy my fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mind, nor will it ever be sadly :(

__

_We are pleased to announce that the new main character, starring alongside Dean Winchester in the smash hit sci-fi fantasy TV series 'The Fallen', could be you! We are holding open auditions to try and find some new talent, this weekend from 10 am to 4 pm! Good luck!_

Since it began three years ago in 2010, The Fallen had become one of Castiel's favourite TV shows. Dean Winchester, the main star, was an amazing actor with promise of improvement and ability to go definitely go further. In fact, one could say he was a little on the 'fanboy' side, but he wouldn't go that far. The show was filmed in Canada; sometimes they'd come to America on location, but it was rare.

He had to admit, over the past year acting had become his passion. His entire life was beginning to revolve around the art, so when he heard of the open auditions he jumped - quite literally - at the chance. However, getting this role was proving to be a difficult task. Poor, not all that good looking, and had all of one friend.

It wasn't as if Castiel Novak was unhappy with his life as a nobody. Being a nobody was great, it just meant you had to work that little bit extra to get what you needed in life. And boy, had he worked hard - studying those lines for  _weeks_ , trying to learn them all off by heart, backwards, forwards - hell he could even tell you half of the other character's lines.

His face was flushed, all red with the embarrassment that came with going to your first ever audition. He wasn't even sure if he would get the part, hell, he knew he wouldn't get it because there was no way some young adult from Utah was going to get a part in a freaking Hollywood film... was there? Okay, there was a  _very_  slim chance of him getting the role, considering he'd thought for days and days about what he wanted his interpretation of the character to come across as, and how he was going to speak, what accent he wanted to do, was the character funny, boring, kind, spunky?

Leaving the building where he had, just five minutes ago, been sitting rigid in his seat, he took in a breath of nice cool air and sighed. The line was still huge, must've been at least 50 more people - and considering over 300 people went before him (his slip of paper was #318), that was an  _enormous_  queue. There were dozens of guys lined up, most with pretty girls next to them, all staring him down like he was a piece of meat. He gulped.

The journey back to his house was even more humiliating that the journey there. He'd stepped in dog mess that some idiot had decided  _not_ to pick up, simply because the people round there were jerks. He fell face-first into a puddle, earning thousands of laughs from the cocky, bratty school kids that were going home to play X-box and bug their parents. He didn't have any money for the bus because, he realised, his wallet had fallen from his pocket when he tripped and all in all, he was absolutely, downright _fucked._

The walk home after that was long and uneventful. He was about half way when his legs almost gave way, and his feet had that pain in the soles where you walk on them for so long and you have to sit down, or else your legs will fail you eventually. It even started to rain - great! What good luck he was having. Well, at least other people were having a good time.

His apartment was cold when he got in. At first he was confused but then he remembered he couldn't pay for the heating any more, so all he had was his landlords generous offer of him being able to sit in his place with a warm drink for a while. He found Balthazar a nice landlord, more of a friend really.. he was even asked if he'd like to move in and sleep on the couch, though he had politely declined and felt he should stick with what he had, not take from other people... even if it was an offer.

He sat on the worn leather couch, cold from where it had been unoccupied for a while, and turned on the crackly TV.

Now, Castiel was certainly not very badly off, he just lost his job and had to sell a few things, that's all. Originally he'd had a wonderful flat, all nice and clean with shiny new furniture and a nice cozy bed. Two beds, actually, that was until the 'accident'..

 

* * *

 

Months went by, and the fretting didn't stop. Balthazar told him he had a good chance. Gabriel said that he was, from what he'd seen, a great actor with potential and that they must've seen his talent. No matter what his brother or Balthazar said, there was absolutely no way he was going to be  _positive._  

He didn't care about those so called 'self fulfilling prophecies' which supposedly actually happen, he didn't believe in that crap. Also, the media industry - the acting, the singing, it all depended on looks. You never ever found someone like him on stage or on camera. Lucky for him, he had the eyes to talk for him - his eyes were the one thing on his face he could look at and actually think, ' _Hey, I have a chance...'_

The phone jolted him out of his thoughts, merrily singing some tune that he'd completely forgotten the name of. Probably Gabe, maybe Anna if he was lucky. "Hello, this i-" He realised that he'd left the tune playing for too long and fumbled with the chord, hastily pressing the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke with a fair amount of uncertainty. The voice was neither Gabe's nor Anna's... and they were the only people that knew his number.

" _Good evening... This is Ellen Harvelle..."_

"Uh.. what?" The name rang a few bells in his head, but he still couldn't place the name... Ellen.. Harvelle?

 _"Sorry, this is Castiel Novak, isn't it? He came in for an audition a few weeks ago - it was an easy choice, by far the best, and-"_ As soon as his name was mentioned he knew what the call was for, and his heart just about jumped out of his throat - he could feel it beating hard, stomach twisting with excitement and nervousness.

"Hold on, wait a moment I... got the part..?"

" _Y'sure did, hun,"_ That was the point, were he a girl, he would have screamed(Not that all girls scream, mind you). Hell, if he were a girl he would have thrown the phone across the room and possibly started crying, (that did happen once... Call it teenage angst,)

However, Cas wasn't one of those screaming, rabid fans who - upon getting the part - would probably have an extreme mental breakdown, no. Castiel was just surprised that he, someone who'd only started showing an interest in Acting a year ago, got the part that so many snobby rich kids who were acting since the age of 3 did not get. What was so special about him, anyway? Realising that he'd stopped talking and left the line in silence, he stuttered a little in surprise.

"So.. uh, what do I do?"

_"Just come along to the place you auditioned in two days - on Thursday - 5 am, sharp, to get the car. We're on a tighter schedule than we originally thought, so we're gonna get ya' in early!"_

"Right... should I.. should I wear anything specific?" He asked, slightly worried because he didn't have any particularly nice clothing - none he could go meet a  _celebrity_  in anyway.

 _"Nah, just need to look presentable 's all. Ok?"_ Ellen said across the line, a smile evident on her face just by hearing her voice.

"Yeah, that's fine," Cas replied, a little breathless. He got it; he got the part. Co starring with Dean Winchester. Main role for a season. He. Got. The. Part. "O-Ok... Thank you so much, goodbye," he whispered, putting the phone back and just standing. He stared at his hand which was still hovering over it, and then turned to his room in the general direction of his wardrobe (and also where he'd put the script). he had to test out his balance before he was sure moving was good idea.. should he ring Gabe? maybe go and tell Balthazar he got it? Maybe he would just sit at the black screen of his TV in disbelief until Thursday.

That was when Cas decided that Thursday was going to be his lucky day of the week.

He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself, before leaning against the edge of the drawers that the phone was place on. he liked his flat, despite it still being pretty cold, although the spring air had begun to warm now, and it was showing since his black couch was no longer cold to the touch. It was a fairly big place considering it originally had him and his girlfriend, Meg, in it. A few weeks after they brought the place she was in an accident, stuck with brain damage in a mental ward. He occasionally visited her, but most of the time it wasn't worth it. She didn't know who he was anyway. Just thinking about it left him with a sick feeling in his stomach.

With Balthazar's permission, the second bedroom (that one day would have been his child's they had hoped), had been turned into a sort of studio. Books and books on acting, several scripts he could practice from - it was, originally, the smaller of the two bedrooms, but he didn't really like that room.

His own room was his favourite room, it was mostly green with cream bedsheets and mahogany wooden floorboards. He wondered if maybe he'd have to move out... or maybe Balthazar would keep it tidy for him like he did that time he was away for a month? He'd have to ask him.

Still, he would miss the homely flat. Brushing his fingers lightly across the top of the TV as he made his way to the window which looked out onto the string of old shops with battered and broken signs. The view wasn't much to miss, but he was going to freaking Hollywood - the shops would be large and professional looking, designer clothes and make up lining the shelves. Exquisite and expensive furniture just dying to be bought. He couldn't say that was why he was excited, though... he was perfectly fine with the second hand stuff sold in a lot of the shops where he lived.

He turned from the window and made his way to the front door. The hallway was a little warmer than his own room, but the difference wasn't as bad as it was in winter.

Balthazar was amazed he got the part, and told him to 'break a leg', because that's what you said when you were acting... Because 'good luck' on stage was bad luck, and it reminded him of how you aren't meant to say 'Macbeth' on stage either, as it brings bad luck.

Gabriel was a lot more enthusiastic with his congratulations, and he insisted on throwing a party when he got back. he would invite everyone - even Michael and Lucy, maybe a few friends he'd gotten at school, but they were long forgotten now.

Anna said a simple 'Well Done', and by the time everyone he knew had been told, he was waiting at 5.00 am for the car. He paused to correct himself, the  _limo_ , because  _wow_ it was huge! He almost didn't want to touch the glossy black coating, afraid to breath on the dark windows, scared he'd make a mess of the leather seats by spilling a drink or something like that.

Ellen wasn't the one picking him up. It was her daughter, Jo, who by the sounds of it was pretty interested in cars and wasn't like any girl he'd met before. Apart from Meg maybe, but that was a different story.

The two of them would drive to Oregon, sleep in a motel (probably a fancy one), and then drive 8 hours to vancouver

"So, you glad you got the part?" her accent was more generalised than her mother, Ellen's, but he could still hear a bit of a twang.

"Y-yeah, it was a huge surprise, I never expected it..." He said with a shake of his head, staring out of the window as the two of them left the state.

The hours went by. Castiel slept through most of the journey, and was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Wake up sunshine, we'll be there in 5," He blinked his sleepy eyes, rubbing his face a little before looking at his watch.. She was right, it was 6.00 pm and, quite literally, they should be there in around five minutes. he must've been asleep for  _hours,_  because he never noticed the car stop once for any bathroom breaks.

The motel was... wow. he couldn't explain what he thought of the place. any motel he'd ever slept in had creepy weird stains on the bed and dirty bathrooms, but this? the lobby was gigantic, a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling over the reception desk where they were currently ordering two single rooms. There were two sets of stairs either side leading to a corridor of rooms. There were some at the bottom too, and there was another floor above that.

He thought he was amazed when he saw the lobby, but when he saw his room his jaw dropped, and for a moment he thought it would never shut. The room was paid for him - it wasn't especially classy, but there were no eevident strange stains or awful smells. It was fairly large, too, with a four poster bed in deep mahogany, green sheets and the room had a lot of green accents, especially on the walls.

This would be comfortable.

After the best night's sleep he could possibly have ever had, he and Jo found themselves back in the car, sorry,  _limo,_ and again begun to drive.

They talked quite a lot, and they seemed to get on well. Jo learned that he'd only taken an interest in acting the previous year, and Cas learned that Jo had known Dean for quite a long time. It surprised her when he got cast, which led her to join as head P.A - she would also drive people from time to time.

It took a little quicker than he'd thought, but that was probably because Jo was driving way past the speed limit this time. They were on a tight schedule, plus, he was extremely excited. The roads were getting a little busier as they continued on, and Jo had to slow down to the speed limit. He noticed that a lot of people walking would turn and stare at the sleek, black limo. Maybe they knew it was for the show?

"Nervous?" Jo asked as she opened Cas's door and helped him step out.

"A-A little," he mumbled, looking around the car park. It was a large lot - a big building in the middle and, to the right, were a large number of caravans which he assumed was where he would be sleeping. His eyes trailed around the place, finally landing on a shiny, '67 Chevy Impala which he had to admit was way better than the limo.

"That's Dean's" Jo answered his question before he'd even answered it. "The Impala," she added when Castiel shot her a quizzical look.

Well, he'd half expected that already. The dude was rich, famous, so why wouldn't he have an absolutely gorgeous classic car? It made sense.

He had never seen the inside of a set before, and right now it looked like they were shooting a scene with immense special effects because of all the green screen, and Dean was suspended in mid-air, eyes closed, arms hanging limply at his sides. Suddenly, he started to laugh and Ellen - the woman he'd spoken to over the phone - shouted 'Cut! Dean, what's so funny?"

"Sorry, 's nuthin'" he replied - but a smirk was still evident. He watched for a bit until he was finished, and out of nowhere Dean was walking towards him, along with Ellen.

"I-uh..I..am I interrupting something?" He managed to stammer out, afraid that if he was too loud he might just explode or something.

"It's ok hun, we were just finishing anyway. Dean, this is Castiel, best one we saw. He's a looker, too" He blushed at that, cheeks flushing a pale pink, though they were hidden in all the lights.

"I'm Dean. Nice to meet you, Cas!" He held out a hand and he quickly grabbed it and shook it.

"I..ah.. I know.. I've watched your show since the first episode," he said quietly, although his confidence seemed to build up as he came to the end of the sentence. He hadn't even noticed Ellen and Jo saying bye and heading over to another place.

"Oh, awesome! You a fan, then?" Cas nodded, a small smile twinging at the corners of his mouth. "Great! Hey, I told the guys earlier I'd show the new guy around, so... this way, I guess?" He pointed in the general direction of further in the building. Cas followed obediently.

"So.. how did you get into acting?" He asked, a small tilt to his head - something that had become something of a habit for some reason, he wasn't sure why.

"Hm," Dean appeared to linger on the thought for a moment, "Well, I needed the money, really, 'n' I was told I was pretty good at it. Used to go to the local theatre a lot, watched loads of films and I jus' love acting. My dad used to know Ellen, the director, and she asked if I wanted to come audition for this so I did and got the part!" He was grinning ear-to-ear by the time he finished with his story, clearly proud of how he managed it.

The two of them stopped at a little off to the side, Dean pointing to the woman inside.

"That's Charlie, she sorts out the outfits and stuff, and the guy in there is one of the costume designers, Benny. This isn't really the place you go for costumes - that's outside along with hair and make up, this is just the place you go for touch ups" Dean explained, Cas nodding along as they walked through the archway.

"Hey, Dean - Oh, you must be Castiel! Oh, you really do have amazing eyes!" Charlie, a bubbly red head came bouncing over to him, giving his entire body a once over and smiling. "You'd look good in beige, or black.." She gave a small hum and went back over to Benny who was probably busy going through designs and showing them to Charlie. Dean and Cas decided it was best to meet them later.

Dean was nice. In reality, Castiel had expected some kind of uptight rich guy but.. he really was just like in the interviews. Funny, charming, plus his eyes looked even better than they did on camera, all sparkly in the stage lights.

"Next we'll go meet Adam - he's an awesome hair stylist. He works with Lisa, does awesome make up." he peered over at the make up section and pointed, "That's her son, Ben, she sometimes brings him along to see everything. 

Dean and Castiel went around meeting everyone - the camera crew, his stunt double which looked scarily like him, Dean's stunt double, the producers and writers and P.A's and last but not least, Dean showed him to his trailer thing, which he wasn't quite sure if that was what they called it.

He'd liked a lot of the crew, especially Kevin - the P.A. Dean tried it once, apparently, and had been told he was 'one hell of a P.A'. He chuckled at that.

It was  right next to Deans, and had his name in big letters 'CASTIEL NOVAK', and underneath it said 'Misha' who was the guy he was playing.

With a sigh, he said goodbye to Dean and walked inside. He didn't know why the schedule was suddenly so tight - it hadn't been when he'd been auditioning... Maybe something had happened? He shrugged it off and lay on his new bed. It was a cozy bed. Comfy and warm - his suitcase was propped up by the radiator and he had a bookcase full of books. He quickly set a reminder on his phone to wake him up at 5 in the morning, and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he would start his journey into becoming an actor. Tomorrow, he would have a job.

Tomorrow would be a great day.


	2. Shh, it's a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting with Dean Winchester is one of the best experiences Castiel had ever, ever had... but now it seems Dean has more secrets than Castiel initially thought. Although - he could talk, he has his fair share of secrets after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, this chapter is a little shorter and later than I had originally intended, I've been busy with sorting out all my gcse results and argh it's very annoying, but here is it! :)

Dean Winchester awoke the next morning, his alarm screaming into his ears and forcing him awake. He always set his clock half an hour early, but after a while he found he just ended up sleeping through the extra half hour he'd try to give himself.

First of all, he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. his eyelids threatened send him back to sleep; and he would have, had he not remembered that this was the first day he would be shooting a scene with Castiel. He was eager to see the newcomer's acting skills which, that alone, was enough to push himself to his feet and step into the shower.

Not that he'd tell anyone, but he actually liked hair and make up. The guys working there were awesome, even though at first he hated the thought of having to wear it. It did, however, look good on film so he got used to it.

Eventually, he made his way to set, ready to shoot. Dean was excited to say the least. Cas had gotten there two hours previously to shoot some of his own scenes in the first episode of the new season. Season four.. He couldn't believe they were shooting season  _four_. Originally it was going  to be one season, ending with the episode where he faked his own death at the end of the first season but the fans quite literally blew up the internet.

"Hey, Cas!" Castiel had just finished talking with Charlie, probably about star wars as Charlie always did, and turned to look at him. The make up really had done him justice, and the clothes... He had a black leather jacket over a grey V-neck. He wore a necklace with what looked like a sapphire attached to the end - it really brought out his eyes, he noticed. He wore dark denim jeans and some dark blue converse. "How was hair 'n' make up?" he asked, one hand in his own jeans and the other hung by his side.

"Hello, Dean," he said with a small smile, eyes lighting up just that tiny bit more when he spoke. "Well, I've never worn make up before... it feels weird," he frowned, rubbing his cheek as if to show him the foundation that was smothering his face.

"Huh. Oh, looks like we're ready to go! G'luck" He grinned and gave Cas a wink, turning away before he could see the blush that skimmed across Castiel's cheeks.

He got into position, sitting slumped against a prop wall. Some of the tape he was sitting on had come away and made it feel kind of uncomfortable, but he closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he remembered that he was no longer Dean Winchester.

He was Jensen, he hadn't eaten in days and he'd had some pretty bad nightmares (damn, they were fun to shoot). He was tired, hungry, grumpy, and praying to God that someone would save him.

_"Hey! Hey, are you OK?"_

_" Wha- Yeah. I'm, um.."_

_" Shhh they're coming, we have to leave!"_

_"What do-_ " A loud noise interrupted the scene, along with the reddening of Dean's face and the grimace Cas was trying desperately not to pull. Well that was great for a first take! He was so glad Sam wasn't there to tease him for being so gassy. _  
_

"Cut! Really, Dean? Alright, take two!" Ellen also had a small smirk on her face, but it was clear she was trying to stay professional.

_"What do you mean 'they'?!"_

_"The fallen, you idiot! Where have you been these past three years!"_

_"Wait you know about them? Who are you?"_

_"Misha. Now hurry up before I have to drag you!"_

"Cut! Great job, boys!"

"Up top!" Dean raised a hand for a high-five. He had to admit, Cas was a pretty great actor.

Apparently it worked! Mission make Cas feel comfortable by messing up on the first take was a success. It wasn't that hard, really, he messed up loads of the time.

After they decided that scene was good, they changed around the set a little to 'Kate's house'. A dead character of whom the character of 'Misha' liked, and he was asked to look after the house. That was where they were now.

_"Wait, where are you taking me?"_

_"Too my house, now shh before you get your head blown off!"_

_"I know what I'm doing, I've been doing this for thr-"_

_"I don't care, get inside"_

Dean almost broke character by thinking about how dirty 'get inside' sounded, but took a breath and managed to stay in character.

_"...I'm Jensen, by the way."_

_"I know, I took your wallet to look"_

_"...When did you... dammit, give my wallet back!"_

_"Only if you stay here and let me explain."_

_"oh for the love of- fine!"_

Raising an eyebrow, he waited for the next line, but it never came. Instead, there was a stuttering mess next to him who had probably forgotten his line. Well then, Dean to the rescue!

_"So. Explain. You know about the fallen how?!"_

Cas relaxed after that, much to Dean's relief, and they continued to smoothly shoot the next few scenes before lunch.

"So.." Dean had decided to invite Castiel into his trailer to eat, and he was currently chewing on a piece of chicken. He couldn't help but chuckle at Cas who had gotten a salad, but didn't seem too happy with it. Cas raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged, "Sorry, You just remind me of someone,"

That's right, Sam loved salads. Or, 'loves', he should say. It's not like he's dead or anything, so yeah, he loves salads.

"So what brought you into acting, Cas?" He asked. Castiel chewed thoughtfully before he answered.

"Well.. last year, I was just.. bored. I had nothing to do, no job.. I'd just moved in to a new apartment with my girlfriend but..." He trailed off, staring at the table, before he started again. "Anyway, Gabe suggested I see if there were any free theatre or acting classes around and it was love at first sight, cheesy as that sounds,"

"...Yeah, it was pretty cheesy" Dean agreed, taking another bite of chicken, hiding a smirk.

They talked for a while more, finishing their lunch and putting the paper plates in Dean's trash can. Full, Dean collapsed on his bed with a content sigh, hands behind his head, watching Cas who looked incredibly awkward sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Dean, your phone's buzzing,"

Cas was now prodding him with a finger - had he fallen asleep? His phone was being held out to him. He could see the phone making Cas's fingers vibrate which amused him a little.

"It rang before but I didn't wake you because I didn't know if it was important or not... But it started again, so I thought I'd wake you.." but Dean didn't take much notice of Castiel's nervous ramblings, there was only one person he thought it could be. Immediately he was wide awake, sat up, with the phone pressed to his ear.

_"Dean Winchester?"_

dammit!

* * *

Dean had left so abruptly, and nobody would tell Cas exactly where he went, even though they all appeared to know - at least to some extent, they did. The air on set had gone sour, and he didn't like it. Luckily, they agreed he could be excused - at least until Dean came back from wherever he'd run off too.

The leaving was, in fact, so abrupt that he was left standing by the bed, having been asked to tell Ellen Dean had important stuff to take care of. He felt left out.

he knew he shouldn't feel left out, after all it was Dean's personal life, but the feeling was still there, deep in the pit of his stomach. It reminded him of when he used to go to school and people would whisper behind his back. He knew exactly what they were doing, but he never knew what they said. It had gotten so bad that he started to imagine it even when everyone was being perfectly nice.

He'd hear laughter always directed towards him, anyone who smiled at him was laughing, always laughing, always hiding a malicious intent behind it. He never really knew what it was.

Gabe always said he needed help, but he was wrong. Anna would tell him he needed to stick up for himself, and the most creative insult he could ever think of on the spot was 'hey, Assbutt!' followed by a punch which earned him a months detention and a broken nose. And Meg? She would tell him everything was fine. She used to call him 'Clarence' - not that he even knew what that was. He was bad at understanding references.

_He missed Meg._

Why was he thinking about this now? nobody hated him, they were all so nice on set. He couldn't help but remember everything though... Now he was away from home - away from his comfort zone... God, what if the people watching him on TV thought he was stupid? What if the only reason he was cast was because he was so  _bad._

No, he couldn't think like this. With a few deep breaths and some repetitive sentences, he felt a bit better. Maybe it was just homesickness. Yeah, that was definitely it.

* * *

A few weeks passed, the cast and crew had fun, messed up a few lines and even started making the blooper reel (he hoped they didn't film him sleeping... oh dear). Dean had seemed a lot happier when he'd returned from wherever he went, and Cas didn't ask him about it. He figured he'd be told eventually - if they become good friends that is. He hoped they did, Dean was a really nice guy! Not to mention his eyes were so very green, sometimes he would find it hard to tear his own eyes away. They had finished filming the first episode and had done a few parts of episode three, and the last scene of episode two.

His trailer was now well and truly  _his._ He had a few pictures stuck on a board above his bed, dozens of books, a desk full of random stuff and the stuffed toy he'd had since birth. He had called it 'angel' (What? he was 3!) and it sat on his bedside table next to the lamp

He'd been found with it on a school camp once and been called a faggot for months.

Now, however, he and Dean were sitting in his own trailer. Dean was pointing at the pictures, asking him who everyone was.

"That's my other brother, Gabriel... That's my little sister Anna" He pointed to the two children beside him. "And that's me," He could feel a light blush across his face. he was grinning as widely as humanely possible and squeezing his bear Angel in his arms. he was probably about 7, which meant Anna would've been 4 and Gabriel would've been 13.

"Who's that?" Castiel turned to look at who Dean was pointing at. His face fell, but he walked over and plucked the small picture from the board.

"Oh. She's... she's my ex," The look on his face was probably telling Dean that he felt awkward about talking about it - which was true. He hated talking about it.

"Bad break up?" Dean asked, cocking his head to one side a little - something that Dean had picked up from him subconsciously after seeing him do it a lot. What could he say? It was a habit.

"Something like that," He said with a small chuckle. Castiel wasn't going to go into details.. Details made everything worse.

"Oh. Sorry.."

"No no, it's fine," He forced a smile. That was one of the great things about being able to act.. You could fake a smile and nobody would ever know it was fake.

"So are you looking forward to tomorrows interview?" Castiel's face paled. He had completely forgotten about the interview both he and Dean were meant to be going to tomorrow. Dean obviously picked up on this because he laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" The actor reassured him, giving him one of his billion dollar grins which he did very, very well.


End file.
